memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/I Now Promote You Captain
The Enterprise-C and Admonitor enter a parallel future universe where all the male crew disappear, and a future warship may be their only hope of returning to their own reality. Summary Chapter One K'hallA is still angry with Shield about his insistence that they leave their daughter in 2360. Fortunately, she does not let her feelings get the best of her while she in on the Bridge of the ''Enterprise''. She reports that they're safe from whoever was pursuing them. She then takes a seat next to Shield, in the First Officer's chair. She says that they hopefully will find the D'larii in time. He then informs her that the D'larii have no love for humans and therefore wouldn't join the New Insurrectionists. K'hallA reminds him that she is a Klingon, and the D'larii will respect her. Almost as soon as she has finished speaking, a blue energy wave passes through the ship. When it is gone, K'hallA notices something strange: only Rookwood and her on the Bridge. A distress call from the appears onscreen, with Captain Young exclaiming with joy that all the maggots have disappeared off her ship: now, as she believes, things can get done. K'hallA takes command of the ''Enterprise''-C, saying that this is not right. Young initially says that any world where there are no men can be nothing but good, but she suddenly sombers up when she hears what time they are in: 2382. Just then, a hailing call from another ship appears. Lieutenant Rookwood opens the channel: Captain Janeway of the [[Star Trek: Warship Voyager|Warship Voyager]] declares in the name of the Imperial Federation of United Worlds that these ships identify themselves or be destroyed. Chapter Two After a quick scan of the Voyager, Lianna Young concludes that the ship is much more advanced than either of them and surrenders. She, Rookwood and K'hallA are then beamed on to [[Star Trek: Warship Voyager|NXT Voyager]], where they are to be held. Several minutes after incarceration, Captain Janeway, the security officer and a strange being of unknown origins arrive to question them. During the questioning, the strange being whispers something to Janeway, which causes her to release the prisoners and give them guest quarters, after which she says that she will do all in her power to return them to where they belong. Meanwhile, as they are leaving, Janeway is upset as to why Q refused to allow her to kill them, their being strangers with a heavily armed ship being reason enough to destroy them. But Q tells Janeway that they can't destroy their ships yet, because she personally remembers one of them as being the ship that helped begin the Empire, and therefore it would be disrespect to destroy it. Janeway acquiesces, but on the condition that Sara and Seven be allowed to investigate the strange sister ship augmented with alien technology. To this, Q]] agrees. In the detention cell, the Klingon security officer has been left guarding them. K'hallA tries to communicate to her in tlhIngan Hol, but her dialect is one that is completely alien to K'hallA. Whats more, even as she tries to decipher this new tongue, K'hallA begins to lose the ability to comprehend and speak it herself, until she is left speaking only Basic English. But still trying, K'hallA blunders greatly and, instead of asking why they are here (which was her intent), insults the security officer's family for twelve generations both ways. Angered, Torres attacks K'hallA and severely wounds her, reminding her never to insult her again. While Rookwood looks at K'hallA's wounds, she sees that they are bleeding red rather than pink blood. Suddenly, K'hallA erupts into a convulsive seizure. Chapter Three K'hallA is taken to the Sickbay on Voyager, where the CMH is puzzled at what has happened. According to her tests, K'hallA has nothing more than a slight case of , yet it seems to be mutating her genetic code as well as memory and behavior engrams. The CMH insists that she stay in Sick Bay, despite Young's sudden and unexpected protests on K'hallA's behalf. Afterwards, Young and Rookwood meet with the captain and her Command Hologram where the captain tells them that they believe a group of terrorists might be responsible for their entrance into their universe. Janeway assures Young that she will use every resource within her power to discover their identity and return the two ships home. As they are leaving, the holograph tells Rookwood to wait a moment. She says that she recognizes her as Alicia Rookwood from the ''Enterprise''-D. Rookwood says that she is not the person, but is intrigued that there is someone else who bears her name in existence. Later, while investigating the ship, Sara and Seven come across the S'srelli technology that has been augmented into that of the ship's own. This is completely alien to them, and they report on its vast potentials to Janeway, who wants to keep the Admonitor and use its technology for the Empire's uses, but is reminded by Q of her promise to Young. She is then called to the prison cell, where Lianna Young is in a furious rage. She shouts at Janeway and Torres for what they did to K'hallA. When they ask what they did to her, Young tells them about the Levodian flu from her universe, which became a deadly biological virus that defaced the Klingon race for an entire century. Janeway is not quite certain that all of Young's rantings are for any real concern, until she offers to take Young to Sickbay to show her her companion in order to calm her down. But when they reach Sick Bay, they find that Young's concerns are genuine. K'hallA has been augmented. Chapter Four Angry at this, Lianna Young takes K'hallA and Rookwood and returns to the , sending Rookwood and K'hallA to the Enterprise-C, and attempts to return to her own universe. However, with only three people (and one of them no longer a true Klingon) to pilot two great ships, Young finds herself at a hopeless impasse. She cannot return without the aid of her loathed maggots. Frustrated, she breaks down in tears, fearing that all hope is lost. So distraught is she that she does not even realize that both ships have fallen under attack. Rookwood single-handedly has to man the Enterprise-C's weapons to fend them away from their ships. She calls for help from the ''Admonitor'', which suddenly brings Young back into reality. After activating the Manual Override, she is able to engage the enemy. However, she quickly discovers that the S'srelli weapons are no match for this new ship. Just then, several dozen life-forms from the attacking vessels are beamed onto the Enterprise-C and the Admonitor. Young seals all the hallways, but is trapped on the Bridge. Having beamed into the ship, the attackers are then able to shut down the shields from within. One of their matriarchs then contacts Young and Rookwood, demanding their complete surrender of the vessel in the name of the Sororital Union of the D'larii. Young recognizes them as the group they were attempting to contact. Young attempts to communicate with them, but the matriarch says that the time for talk has ended. She says that it should have been enough that she imprisoned all the male-crew of their ships in stasis to get those women to join the Union, but Young surprisingly says that the universe can't function without men ("Who would I have left to hate on?" she reasons). The matriarch adds that they came here (to this alternate universe) by her power and only what she has can return them. Her warriors then begin breaking on to the Bridge of the Admonitor. Young is cornered and all seems lost. Chapter Five Just then, Voyager 1 materializes between Young and the attacking D'larii. Using an array of personal weaponry, she obliterates them in short time (being quite immune to their attacks due to being a hologram), leaving only the dead remains of these furious amazon creatures. Meanwhile, on the Enterprise-C, the presence of the D'larii has stirred something within K'hallA. Almost dragging Rookwood along with her, K'hallA goes into battle with the D'larii, getting physically stronger by the minute. Eventually, as she fights them, she begins to remutate into her non-augmented true-Klingon form. When it becomes clear that her strike team is losing, the D'larii matriarch takes what is left of her ship's crew and detonates her ship. With this gone, there is no hope for bringing back the male crew of the Enterprise-C or Admonitor. Immediately after the battle, however, Young, Rookwood and K'hallA return to the ''Voyager'' to offer their thanks for their rescue. K'hallA learns from the CMH that her devolution came about as a result of deadened Levodian flu bacteria that Torres was carrying, but was reversed by the D'larii pheromones, which she picked up when they beamed onto the Enterprise-C. Young thanks Janeway for her support, but then wonders why she came to their rescue at all. Janeway replies that, though the Empire might appear to be barbaric to some, it is actually quite advanced and progressive. She says that if ever they find themselves in their universe again, they always have a friend with Voyager. Young is then upset that she must stay here without her crew, and therefore must abandon the quest to end corruption in the Federation. But Q suddenly has an idea. With a snap of her fingers, she sends the two ships and their crew back in time, before they entered their universe. For a brief moment, they have some recollection of the events that happened, and therefore K'hallA warns Shield about going to the D'larii, thus sparing them the risk. They leave and search for allies elsewhere. Meanwhile, Janeway asks Q if that was a wise choice, since now they will not remember that they met at all. However, Q is confident that not only will they remember them, but that they will meet them again in the near future. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Story Arc: Rookwood